The present invention relates to computing systems, and deals more particularly with performance analysis using computing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to views for deterministic performance analysis, where the views are created from trace events.
Outliers, in the context of performance analysis of tasks, are particular instances of tasks whose execution time deviates relatively far from the mean execution time of the tasks. Outliers can cause various negative effects, based on the type of environment in which the task is executing. For example, an outlier representing a failure to meet a service level agreement in the run-time performance of a real-time application in a computing system can cause monetary loss for a service provider. As another example, an outlier may even represent a situation where physical safety of one or more persons is in jeopardy due to abnormal behavior of a task.